Example embodiments described herein relate to display mounts for handheld or mobile devices.
It is common in retail environments to display handheld devices such as cell phones, cameras, video gaming devices, perfume and cologne bottles and the like in a manner that allows potential customers to pick up and look at the device, while at the same time preventing unauthorized removal of the device. For example, handheld devices are often anchored to a display surface by means of a retractable tether.
An improved tether-style mount for displaying handheld devices is desired.